


How to be a party animal

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, First Time, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Ratings: R, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’erano parecchi comportamenti degli altri Asgardiani che Loki considerava più che riprovevoli, una serie di circostanze che lo mettevano piuttosto a disagio.<br/>Erano imbarazzanti momenti durante i quali era combattuto tra il sentirsi un povero emarginato e il considerarsi decisamente al disopra di quella massa di bestioni da combattimento che erano Thor e la sua compagnia.Nella maggior parte dei casi finiva per atteggiarsi ad emarginato di classe, che era comunque una piccola consolazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be a party animal

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo è nato un anno e mezzo fa a Parigi, quando il mondo era bello e Tom Hiddleston non urlava 'say my name' al Comic-con.  
> Una persona molto malvagia mi ha promptato un casuale 'Thor/Loki - bachetto' ed eccoci qua, dopo mesi e mesi di procrastinazione perché, insomma, non è che una Thunderfrost si possa proprio postare in ogni dove.  
> Loki è ancora... beh, Loki, si sente figlio di suo padre e fratello di suo fratello ed è tutto bellissimo. *lancia coriandoli*

C’erano parecchi comportamenti degli altri Asgardiani che Loki considerava più che riprovevoli, una serie di circostanze che lo mettevano piuttosto a disagio.

Erano imbarazzanti momenti durante i quali era combattuto tra il sentirsi un povero emarginato e il considerarsi decisamente al disopra di quella massa di bestioni da combattimento che erano Thor e la sua compagnia.Nella maggior parte dei casi finiva per atteggiarsi ad emarginato di classe, che era comunque una piccola consolazione.

Tra questi momenti c’erano sicuramente le amichevoli scazzottate – che in un modo o nell’altro vedevano sempre il loro inizio e la loro conclusione nella massiccia figura del biondo figlio di Odino – nel corso delle quali Thor e gli altri si spintonavano, si rotolavano per terra e si ammucchiavano l’uno addosso all’altro senza aver nulla da invidiare ad una cucciolata di cani.

In quelle esaltanti occasioni Loki rimaneva in disparte ad assistere alla scena con occhio critico – e sopracciglio sollevato, rivolgendo un sorriso forzato a chiunque gli parlasse e soffrendo psicologicamente ogni volta che Odino capitava nei paraggi e lanciava sguardi amorevoli ai bisonti che si contorcevano sul pavimento.

Quando poi suo fratello emergeva vittorioso dalla mischia, gli affibbiava una pacca sulle spalle e gli diceva che per la sua innata compostezza avrebbe meritato di succedere a loro padre, beh, allora desiderava tanto acquisire la forza fisica che gli mancava e ridurre tutti loro – inutili muscoli annessi – in una poltiglia di armature e mantelli. Non potendo, si limitava a ridacchiare, sferrare una gomitata a Thor e annuire con aria non troppo convinta. E a sentirsi un povero emarginato molto altezzoso.

Il culmine della disapprovazione solitamente però veniva raggiunto durante un altro tradizionale rito asgardiano: i banchetti.

Ora, Loki non aveva nulla contro i banchetti in sé, anzi, era più che lieto di festeggiare le vittorie di suo padre o i grandi eventi del regno: ciò che invece non sopportava, come al solito, era l’atteggiamento oscenamente esuberante di Thor e i _suoi_ amici.

Si sentiva a dir poco ridicolo mentre masticava con grande naturalezza il suo pezzo di carne e vedeva il fratello ad un passo dall’accoppiarsi con un cinghiale sul piatto da portata.

Il fatto era che non sarebbe dovuto essere lui a sentirsi ridicolo, solo che nessun altro sembrava accorgersene. Soprattutto non sembrava accorgersene Odino, che osservava il suo biondissimo figlio con tutto l’amore paterno del mondo, si rovesciava un boccale di birra in gola e tuonava: “Eccolo qua, il mio ragazzo!”

Gli altri naturalmente non erano da meno: Volstagg e il cinghiale diventavano presto una cosa sola – con immensa delusione di Thor, che era costretto a trovare qualcos’altro con cui sfogare le sue pulsioni, Hogun e Fandral ci davano dentro più o meno allo stesso modo e Sif abbandonava tutta la sua già inesistente femminilità per unirsi a Thor nell’accoppiamento alimentare, piacere che  a Loki era precluso.

In ogni caso, il cibo non era nulla in confronto all’alcol, che suscitava nell’algido Loki le reazioni più glaciali.

Vedendo suo padre e suo fratello onorare la birra come se si fosse trattato di oro liquido si sentiva un povero emarginato e basta, tutta la sua aura di superiorità svaniva come ghiaccio al sole.

Ci provava, ci provava davvero, ma era più forte di lui. Prendeva un boccale di birra, superava il ribrezzo, lo sorseggiava il più velocemente possibile, si asciugava la bocca con una manica con fare molto rude e afferrava – sempre con le maniere più barbare che il suo essere raffinato gli permetteva – un secondo boccale. Poi un altro, un altro e un altro ancora.

E aspettava.

Continuava pazientemente ad aspettare, mentre l’ilarità si diffondeva a macchia d’olio tra tutti i commensali.

Aspettava, fissando Odino dispensare i presenti di pacche sulle spalle che sarebbero state mortali per qualsiasi essere umano. Aspettava, scrutando accigliato Volstagg che si ficcava in bocca a forza tutto ciò che di commestibili gli capitasse a tiro. Aspettava, osservando annoiato Fandral che si alzava e cominciava a ballare per tutta la sala e Hogun che tentava con scarso successo di reggersi in piedi.

Aspettava, mentre Lady Sif si faceva audace e prendeva a strusciarsi contro Thor.

Aspettava. E non succedeva niente, così, schiavo della routine, ogni volta si alzava e se ne andava, sotto lo sguardo un po’ malinconico di sua madre.

Ogni volta, ma non quella sera.

 

Per gli umani reggere bene l’alcol è un vanto, ma Loki non lo sapeva e, se anche l’avesse saputo, probabilmente non gliene sarebbe importato nulla.

Ad Asgard forse era un vanto riuscire a reggersi sulle proprie gambe a fine serata (il possente Thor ci riusciva sempre) e a non crollare addormentati sul piatto contenente gli avanzi del cinghiale, ma di certo non era un vanto ostentare una serietà ed un contegno così naturali da non aver nemmeno bisogno di essere ostentati, cosa che comunque – Loki lo sapeva piuttosto bene –non era un vanto neanche quando si era sobri.

Una parte dell’algido Loki era tenacemente fiera della serietà e del contegno che ostentava senza ostentarli mentre tutti gli altri sbattevano i pugni sul tavolo e godevano della loro condizione primitiva, ma purtroppo questo non l’avrebbe aiutato ad uscire dal suo stato di povero emarginato altezzoso.

Quindi, per quanto il dover fingere di abbassarsi al livello di quegli animali privi di qualsiasi inibizione – fatta eccezione per Odino, che poteva essere animalesco quanto voleva e meritare comunque la stima di suo figlio – lo ripugnasse abbastanza, Loki decise che quella sera si sarebbe ubriacato.

Quella sera, per l’appunto, si festeggiava il compleanno di Lady Sif.

Loki, che considerava abbastanza inutili già i banchetti in onore dei suoi, di compleanni, non riusciva a spiegarsi perché se ne dovesse allestire uno per quello di Sif, ma evitava di esprimere il suo turbamento interiore perché era un essere di natura cortese ed educata.

E così, senza sapersi fornire una spiegazione, si ritrovava in mezzo a Volstagg e Hogun, con una schiera di cinghiali davanti a sé ed una scorta più o meno illimitata di birra.

\- Alla salute di Lady Sif! – ruggì il Padre degli Dei brandendo il suo boccale come uno scettro.

I presenti lo imitarono e Loki si preparò all’inizio della tortura, mentre la festeggiata rideva piuttosto sguaiatamente seduta sulle ginocchia del possente Thor.

 

Quindici boccali dopo era un miracolo che il banchetto non fosse sfociato in un’orgia. Nel putiferio generale Loki ridacchiava, più simile a qualcuno in preda ad una crisi isterica che ad un ubriaco. Aveva tentato di spintonare e di affibbiare amichevoli pacche ai suoi vicini, ma con ogni probabilità questi erano troppo sbronzi per rendersene conto.

La situazione non sarebbe potuta peggiorare ulteriormente, questo era l’innocente pensiero di Loki.

Invece peggiorò.

Il possente Thor, facendo sfoggio di grande equilibrio, di alzò di scatto e, sbattendo per terra il suo boccale di birra, annunciò che Lady Sif andava festeggiata come si deve.

Incitò i suoi a seguirlo e insieme abbandonarono la sala per dirigersi verso gli appartamenti regi.

Loki elaborò mentalmente una lista di cose che suo fratello avrebbe potuto fare, che però comprendeva solamente bere altra birra e fare la lotta. Mentre tentava di decidere quale potesse essere l’opzione meno allettante, suo fratello esclamò: - Sif, dicci cosa vuoi fare e noi obbediremo! –

Per quanto Loki trovasse che il ruolo di dominatrice calzasse a pennello su Sif, non voleva essere coinvolto in niente che fosse scelto da lei – ed era abbastanza sicuro che non lo sarebbe stato perché il piano di una Sif ubriaca poteva coinvolgere soltanto due persone, fra le quali di sicuro non erano compresi né lui, né Fandral, né Hogun, né Volstagg.

\- Non potrei essere più soddisfatta dei festeggiamenti ricevuti, vi chiedo solo di trascorrere la serata come più vi aggrada! – replicò la guerriera in uno slancio di altruismo o, a seconda delle ipotesi, d’inspiegabile timidezza, visto che la nota allusiva nelle sue parole era stata colta da tutti.

Quasi tutti.

Thor la fissò per un lungo istante con aria molto ammirata, poi annuì convinto, mentre un enorme sorriso – un po’ ebete – gli si dipingeva sul volto.

\- Questo ti fa davvero onore, Sif! – commentò con trasporto – Non avrei mai voluto ammetterlo di fronte ai nostri ospiti, ma comincio ad avvertire una certa stanchezza. –

Loki ebbe il primo shock genuino – gli altri erano stati solo moti di ribrezzo – della serata: suo fratello non era mai stanco dopo un’ubriacatura. Suo fratello si sbronzava, faceva baldoria, si preoccupava che la sbornia non gli passasse, tentava di fare a botte con chiunque fosse a meno di dieci metri da lui, per ogni evenienza beveva un altro po’ e poi, quando albeggiava, poteva anche darsi che decidesse di dormire, altrimenti il rito si ripeteva per qualche altra ora fino a che Thor non rimaneva solo – probabilmente l’unica occasione in cui i suoi seguaci sceglievano volontariamente di abbandonarlo – e senza nessuno con cui fare a botte.

Invece quella sera era stanco.

Sif gli lanciò un’occhiata che esprimeva tutto il suo sconvolgimento interiore, aprì la bocca, la richiuse, abbozzò un sorriso e non riuscì a proferir parola.

\- Io allora vi saluto, amici. – concluse il possente, che evidentemente aveva parecchia fretta, lanciando a Loki uno sguardo d’intesa il cui significato era all’incirca “quando utilizzo la prima persona singolare tu sai benissimo che intendo quella plurale”.

Più volte il povero emarginato si era interrogato sul senso di quella premura che il fratello era solito riservargli: desiderava cavarlo d’impaccio perché era d’animo caritatevole e sapeva che lasciarlo solo con gli altri sarebbe stato meschino o era solo troppo abituato alla presenza costante che lo aveva seguito ovunque andasse durante l’infanzia e l’adolescenza?

Fatto sta che Loki lanciò agli altri uno muto cenno di saluto, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sul volto sconsolato di Sif, e s’incamminò dietro al fratello.

\- Stanco? Eppure il tuo comportamento è troppo dignitoso perché tu possa essere realmente ubriaco. – commentò mentre percorrevano a passo spedito i corridoi del palazzo.

\- Infatti. – si limitò a replicare Thor.

S’infilò fulmineo nelle cucine, sottrasse una grossa botte di birra con la stessa barbara grazia con cui avrebbe potuto salvare una fanciulla in difficoltà minacciata da un temibile drago e la sollevò senza il minimo sforzo.

\- Hai intenzione di berla? – chiese  il fratello, nonostante la risposta fosse più che ovvia.

Thor ignorò con nonchalance la domanda, proseguì fino ai suoi alloggi con la botte sottobraccio ed entrò senza troppe cerimonie.

Resosi conto che Loki l’aveva abbandonato per andare nelle sue stanze, si precipitò fuori, lo raggiunse, gli afferrò un braccio e lo trascinò con sé.

\- Devo assistere al consolidamento della tua sbronza? – chiesi questi, combattuto tra l’essere scettico, infastidito o stupito.

\- Esattamente. –

E così, senza una spiegazione, l’algido Loki si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento ricoperto di pelli mentre suo fratello, con la dedizione di un artista che si appresta a terminare l’opera del secolo, ingurgitava senza sosta la sua birra.

Loki si ritrovò a pensare che fosse quasi tenero, concentrato come se dalla sua sbronza dipendesse la salvezza dell’umanità, poi realizzò che era passato parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta in cui si erano trovati in una situazione simile, soli, in silenzio, senza che Sif e gli altri cercassero costantemente – e con successo – di coinvolgere Thor in qualche avventurosa impresa, fosse anche intrufolarsi nelle cucine e rubare quanto più cibo possibile.

Così sorrise, più a se stesso che a Thor, accarezzando sovrappensiero la pelle ruvida su cui sedeva.

 

Dopo quella che a Loki parve un’infinità - ma un’infinità di quelle piacevoli, che dovrebbero essere ancora più infinite – Thor si alzò con espressione vittoriosa, barcollò, incespicò, ricadde sulla botte rovesciata e rotolò in avanti. – Sono ubriaco! – annunciò con la voce più fiera che Loki avesse mai udito.

\- Ah. –

\- Ora ho bisogno di contatto fisico. – aggiunse in tono enfatico, nonostante la cosa gli sembrasse piuttosto ovvia.

Loki si prese qualche istante per riflettere su cosa l’altro potesse volere da lui: si aspettava un rude abbraccio, pretendeva che qualcuno andasse ad avvertire Sif o desiderava lottare sul pavimento?

Personalmente, nessuna delle tre ipotesi gli andava troppo a genio.

Dopo aver stabilito di non riuscire a stare in piedi, il figlio di Odino strisciò fino al fratello e rimase in ginocchio a fissarlo. – Ho bisogno di contatto fisico. – ripeté pazientemente prima di trascinarlo lungo disteso sulle pelli, senza che il poverino avesse il tempo di elaborare la situazione.

In un batter d’occhio Loki si ritrovò con il guerriero biondo a cavalcioni sullo stomaco e per la prima volta nella sua vita ammise a se stesso di non avere la minima idea di quale comportamento, simulato o meno, ci si potesse aspettare da lui.

Per fortuna però Thor non aveva previsto alcuna reazione da parte sua ed era più che intenzionato a proseguire per la sua strada – un po’ sfocata e ondeggiante.

\- Voglio farti ubriacare, fratello. – sussurrò con voce incerta.

E Loki non scelse affatto di non pensare a niente, non sarebbe stato da lui, semplicemente non fu in grado di fare altrimenti.

Non reagì, non si divincolò, non si pose domande, quasi non si mosse mentre le mani di suo fratello, troppo agili, troppo esperte, lo liberavano dai vestiti e vagavano sul suo corpo.

Non aveva mai immaginato che potesse esistere qualcosa di tanto caldo. La pelle di Thor era rovente a contatto con la sua e Loki non capiva. Stava andando a fuoco e non capiva da dove partisse la scintilla, non capiva come spegnerla.

La sua testa era piena e vuota allo stesso tempo, le sue membra pesantissime, eppure non si era mai sentito tanto leggero. Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle muscolose di Thor e fu percorso da una scarica elettrica troppo forte da sopportare. Aveva perso il controllo, i suoi freni inibitori erano svaniti, come se non fossero mai esistiti. Stava urlando, ma forse accadeva solo nella sua testa, e rideva senza riuscire a trattenersi, anche se non era sicuro neppure di quello.

Nelle vene gli scorreva ghiaccio bollente e prima o poi sarebbe esploso, così piantava le unghie dove poteva perché era tutto troppo vivido per non essere astratto. Il suo respiro era così affannoso che se lo sentiva rimbombare nel cervello, o forse era quello di Thor.

Chiuse gli occhi e vide il buio rivoltarsi sotto le sue palpebre, li riaprì e fu investito da una cascata dorata.

E poi improvvisamente avvertì tutto con una chiarezza disarmante e urlò, urlò davvero perché voleva che tutti accorressero, voleva che Sif sapesse che lui, Loki, il povero emarginato, si trovava dove lei desiderava essere da sempre, voleva che Odino assistesse a quello scempio e che tutti vedessero lui, Loki, il povero emarginato altezzoso, ridotto ad una bestia con l’impellente bisogno di dar sfogo ai suoi più bassi istinti.

Voleva che tutti sapessero che lui, Loki, era esattamente come loro, invece l’unico che se ne stava rendendo conto era anche l’unico che lo aveva sempre saputo.

Thor disse qualcosa, ma non gli prestò attenzione, troppo impegnato a raccogliere i cocci delle sensazioni che aveva provato fino ad un istante prima.

Mentre il fratello gli scivolava di dosso e si coricava sulle pelli accanto a lui, continuando a sussurrargli parole che non arrivavano alle sue orecchie, Loki capì che quel momento si era rotto, distrutto per sempre dalla sua ansia nel voler soddisfare le aspettative altrui, ma qualcos’altro, forse la sua intera esistenza, era appena stato aggiustato, ricostruito dalle fondamenta.

Si voltò verso Thor e lo vide nudo e profondamente addormentato, con i capelli biondi scompigliati e il viso arrossato. Si alzò in silenzio e con estrema discrezione lasciò la stanza dopo essersi rivestito di tutto punto.

Avviandosi verso i suoi appartamenti s’imbatté in un’imbronciata quanto scarmigliata Sif, di certo reduce da un’entusiasmante (e barbara) serata assieme agli altri tre.

\- Spero che tu abbia apprezzato il tuo regalo di compleanno. – le disse con un sorriso enigmatico. Sif lo fissò confusa e lui proseguì per la sua strada – meravigliosamente nitida, tanto, se mai qualcuno avesse avuto delle domande da porre, le avrebbe poste a Thor, considerato che al povero emarginato altezzoso nessuno chiedeva mai nulla.

Mentre la guerriera rimaneva immobile in mezzo al corridoio senza capire se Loki stesse facendo dell’ironia o se le fosse sfuggito qualcosa di fondamentale, il suddetto Loki, impaziente di ubriacarsi ancora, calcolava quanti giorni mancassero al banchetto in onore del compleanno di Hogun.


End file.
